


【角飞】杀不死的邻人在铁轨的另一边

by rainbow0406



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow0406/pseuds/rainbow0406
Summary: 杀手au。杀手角都与飞段从相遇到生死两隔的故事。因为这篇要打很多预警所以来用AO3的tag，如上所示，有主要角色死亡，暴力血腥，绑架，口交，吸毒和强制戒毒，注意避雷。
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 5





	【角飞】杀不死的邻人在铁轨的另一边

角都把那个年纪小得像刚刚培养了两三年自信和麻木的男人带到新住处的时候，他自己肚子上还有一个弹孔。但是他买了两件黑色披风，在火车站把手伸进他的披风下面，拿手枪抵着那人被绑在后面的手，这样别人谁也看不出来发生了什么以及即将要发生什么。角都自己拿箱子，那人有天在贴口布拿下来被喂饭的时候叫角都喊他“飞段”这个名字，直到他们并排坐在位子上角都发现自己已经喊过这个名字两遍了。在外面没有口塞也没有贴口布，端正坐在已经打铃要启动的列车上的飞段却如同有那些玩意一样安静，角都有些出于不习惯地【有意对着飞段】抱怨自己肚子上的弹伤，飞段还是很懂事一样歪歪嘴就不回答了，一路年长男人以自己也察觉不到的气汹汹等待到达目的地，进公寓门的时候对行李比对飞段好，连着披风把他甩到屋里拳打脚踢。

这个人平时都吵死了，在外面装什么哑巴呢，难不成他平时神神叨叨还怕别人知道自己是被绑架了，也会嫌丢人？角都知道这会枪伤疼是气的，他从出事之后第一次给联络人打电话就是捂着这个汩汩鲜血的弹伤，面前飞段被捆得被迫跪着——就是这个人啊，联络人说，他不是你邻居吗，怎么你没查到还要拜托我们？角都搬到这单的目标的同一栋楼去住，磨个两天等下手机会，晚饭买完安康鱼肝，目标已经脑袋开花躺在楼梯上，手里把枪转着玩的年轻男子坐在尸体上，那是血泊啊，你有同行跟你是邻居了角都告诉自己。还有什么，烟味——这疯子准备把楼烧了，也不知道是因为目标被抢收入黄了，还是自己干完每笔都能多静悄悄就多静悄悄地滚到另一个城市的老资格杀手习惯被一个小疯子蔑视，他对飞段动手了，就在那个淹在烟里的尸体边上，脱了夹克外套和他对枪，就快要近到能踹他一脚角都中枪了，不知道那个男的是不是每一枪打中人都会这么鬼叫。其实那已经是飞段的最后一颗子弹了，他不知道自己这样嚣张还有别的原因会让老家伙也疯，角都张嘴狠狠咬在他肩膀上，靠牙齿咬紧这个陌生人的肉出血获得力量把枪抵在他脑袋上，你完了，给我安分点，他使出罪犯手腕把他弄成一个没人救的受害人，飞段却是不管被怎么打还是坚称角都咬他那一口最疼，后面要是施压才打人就没意思了。

不过左查右查都很简单就是了，他是个邪教组织的杀手，你的目标不愧那么值钱，都能被他们盯上，联络人告诉他，只不过你一撞上他就是大破财。破财不仅仅是那一单的钱没了，整整一周过去，绑架飞段加上带人搬家等于坐吃山空，角都有短期内支出大于收入就不自在的强迫症，他做出和飞段一起行动这个决定的时候飞段正在给他打马虎眼，什么我知道你很气但是我已经道歉了啊，手铐解开的时候他也不动。角都说我们要钱这句话把飞段的耳朵都磨出老茧了，飞段是不以为然的，角都才知道他不是什么单纯的雇佣杀手，他真情实感地信那个邪教。其实他获得肢体自由之后的第一件事就是手抓着项链吻了一下坠子。

说不定他在当时那栋楼里见过他，某个在楼梯口拿着迷你经书默祷的年轻人，这种景象，好像有过吧。不知为何他觉得就算没有过也能很容易地想象出来画面。但是当飞段真开始祷告了，他拿枪指着飞段的脑袋。

“你干嘛？”

角都又把枪收回去了。他们应该打架，像第一次见面那样，也确实打了，好几次，默契一般的无武器肉搏，那种皮肉没事伤在里面的，两个人拳和掌相持在中间不动的时候基本也就相当于打完了，一个鼻子贴着一个耳朵，不收手就不分离，飞段不知道是不是后知后觉还是情商高觉得打完再说比较合适，这次你在为什么发火啊，他闻到角都下巴的味道，这话最后一个字还没说完就突然安静了，不说了，唉这鼻子嘴里都进了些什么味道啊。

被绑架七天，他只花了三个小时就让手腕上的勒痕消失，他说感谢邪神大人。联络人则是刚在新屋子和角都通上电话就嘲讽他带人干活，飞段看着他把台灯座天花板等各个地方的窃听器拆下来在写字台上摆成一排，凑到话筒前面说，喂，我可不是被他带好吧，是只有我才能和他搭伙啊？联络人说角都你什么时候需要人搭伙了。两张嘴对着一个电话话筒靠的很近，直到角都眼睛都瞄向他的嘴尽管可能近的不能聚焦，他才意识到靠太近了，角都伸手捂住他的嘴给联络人胡了两句就挂了。他在角都的手离开他的嘴之前还试图动动嘴唇，年长男人背过头去。飞段干票很张扬，大吼大叫地先打伤别人的四肢再打致命要害，非要别人的惨叫分贝和他一样大，角都心想他知不知道自己活到22都已经算幸运了啊。

角都提醒他的次数比绑架他的时候叫他老实点的次数还多了。再多了就变成关心了，然后是反馈，飞段给坐在尸体旁的墙角垂着眼帘的角都盖上一件皮夹克。然后自己也坐到旁边。

他还是吵得烦人，角都每每扭过头去屋子里连一个听他说话的窃听器都没有。但是他跟着角都早早就放置整齐以及熨平的衣物，在这个早睡早起的老资历杀手关上卧室门的时候自己也闭上了嘴巴。

\------

他们搞在一起像是没能抵挡住某种从一开始就存在的诱惑的结果。那种在工作场合就忍不住靠着墙，一吻结束之后卷起的袖子和小臂都蹭的全是白墙粉，抱怨着坐上新的交通工具，那是飞段怂恿他拿出一单收入的几分之一买的机车。飞段是在第三次和他上床之后才看了角都的账本，在这之前的厚厚页数（也许有几年了）都是整齐且铁血的姓名、价码还有粗黑的划杠，表示得手了；从离空白页很近的几张开始记录字迹略略松散，黑杠也不那么用力笔直，他合上本子后去帮角都烧水。

同样是某次体液分离之后，角都难得地问起他的事，你信的教有什么基本条例么？不要给我扯太多，一句话概括。飞段胳膊枕着头说，就是，杀掉你的邻人。啊呀，还真巧了啊，你抢我单子的时候好像我们就是邻居呢？还有现在更不用说了吧？飞段把他刚穿上去的衬衣又扯下来扒着他的肩膀说，你才……你才不是我的邻人嘞，角都要伸手拿床头剩下半罐啤酒喝的时候被飞段扒着脖子栽下去亲，啤酒洒的到处都是，飞段怪叫一声，光着屁股下床拿抹布拖把，忙手忙脚两只手抓不过来把拖把杆子递给角都，边擦边说，哎，你拿这个打我也行，角都很冷静地骂了句神经病就让他滚去洗澡，他自己来收拾地板床单。

追踪目标到了郊外的那一次，飞段开枪打死一只猴子，把那个人干掉让飞段的身上扑满了沙子，血都散在树叶上，一旁的植物层里有几头鹿跑掉了。角都同意在太阳还没落山前带他去商场添些新衣，很像普通人的生活的骑车兜风然后逛商场，除了角都戴着压低的帽子，不过他大概在物理阴影下表情欣喜且柔和。年长的情人拎着新的鞋子和牛仔裤的包装袋，飞段两手空空走到一家穿环美甲店，冲角都吐出舌头往舌苔中心指了指，角都说要怎么做都随你好了。飞段的下巴被技师抬起来，张嘴伸出舌头的时候专注地望着角都，穿针打下去的时候他朝他挑眉，而角都耸了耸肩，技师说的要注意什么卫生基本都是角都听的，他又给他多买了两只纯银的。哎，不管什么职业都要注意个人形象美观噢——回到住处飞段怂恿角都和他一样坐在厨房的台子上，开了两罐酒。角都把飞段手上的那一罐夺过来，你今天打那个不能喝吧，角都一连把两罐都打开，喝了一口飞段的咽下去之后，贴过去吻他，说给你过个气味瘾。飞段从台子上下来俯下身去不怀好意地伏在他裤子上，实际上他在路上已经吐出舌头好几次给角都看了，年轻人总是对新玩意儿很来劲，角都真的有好好看我的新舌钉怎么样吗？他帮有着深色粗大性器的男人又握又搓了好几下，舌尖碰到的时候角都要把他推开，这很不卫生啊人家不是说了吗，而且你会痛吧？飞段笑嘻嘻回答，那你就不想欺负欺负我吗？他会觉得带着美丽的饰品含着爱抚角都会凉凉的，最好那个新容下钉子的地方被顶到，被体液腌痛，他会抱着角都的大腿吮吸不松口，反驳他说，哪有人遵医嘱啊，谁还能停下做爱？不知道多少人刚打完舌钉就给人含屌呢。

第二天角都没有在家开伙，离开取钱的地点之后买了些速食食品，角都没有往通常的路走，飞段在差点和他走叉的时候感觉抓住他的袖子。不回家吗？他问道。你疯了吗，我们要走人了，你等着那人的同伙找上门？啊，好。飞段认出他们正在往来到这座城市的火车站时说没关系我们还会有新的家的，就像你当初以一种病态的方式带我来了但终归是带我来了，他冲角都顽皮地卖了个笑。他想这一次的旅程尽管没有床榻上紧靠在一个被窝里缩起来脸可以贴着对方的肚皮的满意，但也不用孤单僵直地在铁轨上摇晃，飞段做着晚间在座位上靠在角都肩膀上的打算。长距离步行是让人不习惯的，两双脚步伐一致地踩在房屋渐少的马路上，精确地同时停下了。快得像鹿从狮子嘴里逃跑，无声无息得像飘飞的树叶的影子，偷袭。他们转身掏出了最常用的武器。

\------

严格意义上角都对他说的最后一句话是：哪有那么简单的事，早就应该习惯应付复仇者了，尤其是你这种，好像挺喜欢杀人的人。他想到角都曾说过他是个不会有仇恨的人，也许他本想说飞段没有除了敬仰神之外的感情，但毕竟他们拥抱、感到安心以及心跳加速无数次，他不可以否定飞段没有…爱，他从未问过飞段的宗教里神有没有创造爱。飞段以为角都在以此嘲笑他，就回嘴说，你有什么资格说我？我们不是一丘之貉吗，难道你除了杀人赚钱对谁有仇恨可言？角都只把一句话说了一半，当我还在故乡的时候……他不说了，他当时直接把飞段推到桌子上操，只把裤子褪到腿弯，飞段直到被进入也没有问出故乡什么。

眼睛布满红血丝的年轻黑发男子低吼道，阿斯玛还有一个未出生的孩子。他和另一个浅色头发的年长同伙都是郊区的猎人，职业杀手们看到他们兽皮的鞋子时显而易见地轻敌了，他们被分开各自一对多。还没有到饮酒年龄的猎人熄灭卷烟，他富有仇恨且善用诱饵，他欲图把他的仇人比作稀有得没有几头、为了过冬生吞村民的恶兽。

“你们是这个世界上不曾有过的动物。”他最终下了这个结论，从未有过，这般枪声和骨头扭断的声音，他说他亲眼看到过阿斯玛是怎么死的。他说我们是怪物了，飞段朝着相隔甚远的角都的方向喊道，想起初见的一枪角都恢复神速，他曾告诉飞段，有人连朝他肚子开了四枪他都没死，真像是肚子里住着什么恶魔一样，飞段咯咯地笑着说，巧了啊，我也有一次是这样的，只不过那人射了我五枪！

可惜角都的躯体并不是真正铜铁铸成。

骄矜的过往谈笑像卷起脚底沙土的风。他看见角都离自己200米处双膝着地倒了下去。鹿丸把自己的嘴唇咬破了，飞段再看一眼他眦裂的眼眶，仿佛充的血变了颜色。

仇恨的颜色在飞段自始至终紧贴角都形貌的的眼睛中投射出来。他曾朝猎人的救命恩人和也许是猎人的猎物开枪。那几声枪响的记忆已经模糊，仿佛让影院的邻座观众流泪自己无动于衷的电影在回放，回头发现片尾的主演特写的一个五官和自己的无比相似。杀死角都的枪声是另一个五官，还附带了几个清晰的毛孔。

他和鹿丸及其同伙一起被拘押时，闭上了眼睛和呼吸的窍孔，仿佛直到雇主把他保出来之前都自沉水底，于是他也成为了某种影子。很慢很慢比头颅中的血漂浮还要慢，一个语句在他的脑中摊成一条线——角都是他们中先把从前给予别人的每一次死亡施加到自己身上的人。

\------

那个地名是他被释放后唯一一次和角都的联络人通电话时得到的，他之所以和原来的组织断了联系，是因为他去过了邪神教旧基地，那里挂画经书都被砸碎撕毁，地上都是空弹壳，还有一些棍棒，几个比他大一点的男的躺在地上手里拿着注射器。飞段把剩下能看的经书收拾好，稍微完整些的画重新挂在墙上，然后开枪把他们都打死，带走了所有的药品。

那些剥夺人的意志力的粉末和溶液给他一种双脚离地般的陌生，但他至少保持了信仰的忠诚，干燥的嘴唇贴了贴项链，至少可以假装这张嘴没有失去其他可以触碰的东西——他在这么假装的同时模糊了自己的一样东西，也是自己将要找寻的角都的——

仇恨。究竟在哪里？他是一个前辈，一个杀手方面的前辈，一个蜡封爱恨情仇方面的前辈，一个在同类面前情不自禁动心的前辈，一个肚子上开了多个窟窿依旧死不掉但最后死在情人面前的前辈。也许只要他还活着，就没有答案。

飞段感受到一股自己离开老家之前，取悦除了他以外所有人的温泉的麻痒烦躁。于是他又给自己推了一针。

泷隐角都的故乡。他在那个明媚的下午两点乘上火车，把自己斜在一个和车厢地板连成一体的木框上，他在白天黑夜口中内心吐出那三个音节时不能自已。角都。一车厢的返乡人和一个孩子，那个孩子告诉他，泷隐没有不回家的人。飞段的注射器从指间落下被走动的乘客踩断时，血管里有千虫啮咬神志不清衣服下摆铺散——他不下车，歪歪斜斜丢了装粉末的纸包被人毫不费力地抢走。但飞段再也没想到他这一次失去自由身，是因为这个清清楚楚看到他是瘾君子的孩子。

步步月蹲在他面前，以这个年龄异常清晰的口齿说了他父亲戒毒复吸再戒就快要死掉的事。飞段被男孩和他的祖父绑起来浇凉水负重时，仿佛真有神明的力量指使他在这个地下室找寻一些不那么新鲜的血迹，存在和假想的，一共数到三时他终于又叫出那个名字，角都！他声声地叫角都的名字越来越不像是在抱怨他已在九泉之下，好像只是找寻他在这里…故土的部分和属于飞段的部分哪里有重叠。他说角都！步步月叫道，他继续解释道，泷隐唯一一个不回家的人。飞段的体温噎在了气管，他是朝着男孩问为什么的。仿佛四肢离开了身体，肩膀不属于头颈，彻彻底底成为碎片，他被喂下酒时得知，酒不像过去与角都对饮是只碎裂一点也能被缝合治愈。

当然是因为串通外人谋害镇长了，步步月的祖父答道。

飞段是在这时开始挣扎的。你这样会变成我儿子那样的…老人说。仇恨…仇恨！它是悲伤成为美丽深邃之前的赤裸模样，那个遥远的回不去的城市把角都、鹿丸和飞段三个人的眼睛叠在了一起，抽走许多血管，都是断损的。飞段对着老人说，你不怕我是个杀人不眨眼的人么？老人刻薄地笑了起来，原来你是和角都那样，你们这些魔头，还真是般配。

夜间步步月为他松绑，给他盖上被子，对他说，我爸爸就是被思念死人毁掉的。

\------

飞段阅读起了邪神教的几个手抄版本经书。

“杀死你的邻人。”

他懂得“邻人”只是一个泛称，大概是让信徒们从友爱的人杀起。

他需要这么做。他需要一把古朴的刀具，分毫不差地插进那个人心脏大动脉的位置，这么做也等于插进了自己的，概念化的“人”很快变成了角都的脸庞。

他需要这么做，来证明，角都不会被杀死。同时，自己也不会。

这一切似乎只有一墙之隔。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我至今为不死组写过最完整的短篇故事，各个方面对我来说都是一次挑战。感谢你的阅读，我会继续爱着他们！


End file.
